


Roll Away the Stone

by Darkhorse99



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fix It, Gen, Julia is a goddess, Spoilers, how to canon make people not dead, what the fuck was that finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse99/pseuds/Darkhorse99
Summary: Julia saves the day.





	Roll Away the Stone

“Oh shit, I'm doing this. I'm actually doing this.” Julia felt the magic in the cards, a woven net of magic tugging on her skin, and waved her hand back and forth in awe. “I'm doing this. I'm doing magic!”

She gleefully swayed back and forth for a few seconds before where she was and why she was there came crashing back down on her. The cards dropped. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. She was human. Perfectly healthy human and magic came from pain, yes, but if grief sparked magic the entire world would be casting spells. A cottage industry of Grief-Creating Specialists would exist to drag the magic out of people. That wasn't possible. Magic might come from pain but it was far more complicated.

Julia went back to her seat by the dying embers and considered the facts. Magic could come from a lot of things, actually.

Fact number one: She could do magic again.  
Fact number two: Her malfunctioning divine spark had been removed.  
Fact number three: She was human.

Hypothesis: The divine spark had not been removed. She was not human. After the events of the past few years she was an expert on god-myths. Odin hung on a tree, mortal, for seven days to attain wisdom. Zeus became human, if not mortal, to attain pussy. Even that bastard Reynard and his mother were human-shaped, when they wanted to be. 

How to test the theory? Iris was a leveled-up Librarian but Our Lady Underground certainly wasn't. 

Across all pantheons, across all religions, real Gods had power over life and death and there wasn't a better way to test the theory. If she was a god. 

Julia stood up and centered herself. Finn told her the fairies didn't do any finger-twisting business to cast magic, they just did it because they were magic. She had thought at Sky to save her life when that horrible collar was killing her. Thoughts had power, shape, form. Thoughts could change the world.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, gathering her magic and will to herself. Her skin began to glow and her eyes shone with an unworldly light. Pure magic sparked on her voice as she commanded the universe to obey.

“Quentin Coldwater. Come here.”

A shape took form in front of her and she could sense someone, something, wrestling with it, trying to pull him back. She wouldn't allow it. It was unthinkable, and the reality of the world warped around her will. The other presence vanished with an outraged shriek. Raw magic swirled through the air and formed a perfect sphere with them inside.

“Come here,” she repeated, reaching out a hand as the form filled in and the glow faded. 

Quentin staggered as the glowing magic vanished and Julia grabbed him in the tightest hug of her life.

He blinked, dazed, and sagged against her. “Whoa, what happened? I was talking to my dad- are you dead too?”

Julia let out a sob, “No, I'm not, you're not. I called you back. I called you back.”

“Called me back, like, Lazarus?”

“Exactly like Lazarus.”

Unseen beside them Penny watched, jaw dropped. “Holy shit.” He trailed behind them as Julia led Quentin by the hand back to the cottage. 

She pushed open the door and peaked around. “Guys, good news, I'm a Goddess and I can prove it.” 

Watching Eliot's face as the aching devastation morphed into disbelief and then hope dawned around the tear-tracks as Quentin bolted across the room and tackled him onto the couch. Margo and Alice were both speechless, whipping their faces back and forth between Quentin clutching a sobbing Eliot and the new Goddess in their midst. 

“Hey, what about me, damn it?” Penny demanded from his spot at her elbow. 

Julia jumped and swiveled around the face him properly. “Penny! Sorry, didn't see you there. Do you want me to do you too?” 

Kady pulled herself away from the huddle around Quentin, desperation radiating from her skin like a physical force. “Can you see him? Is he here?”

“Do what to me?” Penny 23 asked at the same time, confused. She ignored both of them and focused on the original Penny's ghost.

His time in the Underworld had taught him how to not add innuendo to everything, and so it was with a perfectly professional voice he asked for his life back. “Yes, do me too, please.”

Julia held her hand and smiled. "Penny Adiyodi. Come here." Her grin widened when she felt the pressure of his hand, and then Kady let out a gasping cry and flung herself into his open arms.

 

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
